


Written On My Phone

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: After The Battle With Tighten, After The Battle With Titan, Angst, F/M, He Has A Cajun Accent, How The F Do You Spell His Name, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Makes An Apperance But In The Movie, Look Up William LaMontangue From Criminal Minds If You Wanna Know What That Accent Sounds Like, Megamind But With A Country Accent, Megamind Is Touch-Starved, Megamind Makes Bad Decisions, Megamind Says Darlin', Megamind Watches Marvel For The First Time And It Doesn't End Well, Roxanne Forgot About Loki, Roxanne Has A Soft Spot For Megamind Saying Darlin', Touch-Starved, it's kinda cute, marvel marathon, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Random things I wrote on my phone while doing other things I didn't want to be doing.





	1. Marvel Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Roxanne and Megamind watch Marvel Movies one day, and Roxanne completely forgets about Loki's storyline in the first Thor Movie.

She didn’t realize just how bad it might go, showing Megamind the Marvel Universe. It was nice, at first, going through them in order-and not release order either, in proper universe order. They were here for the long haul, going through everything-and he enjoyed it quite a bit, it seemed, though Roxanne could tell he loved Stark the most. She was also pretty sure the moment the marathon finished he’d be in the lab making an Iron Man suit, but, who was she to judge?

Thor came up, and, snuggled together on the couch, out of popcorn, both too lazy to get up and get more, Megamind and Roxanne shifted, getting more comfortable in their position. Roxanne hummed, holding him close in his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as the movie started.

Comfortable and calm for now, Roxanne dragged a hand down his back, humming softly, watching the movie idly. She’d seen it in theater, this marathon was more for Megamind’s benefit anyways.

And then she realized, just as Megamind tensed up in her arms.

On screen, Loki turned, tesseract in hand, skin completely blue. Megamind was silent, tense in her arms, clinging onto her. She’d forgotten about this scene. Carefully, she shifted, trying to free and arm, wanting to protect him from it, when he caught her hand, bringing it back close to him. He pressed a kiss against the knuckles of her hand and then held it close to his chest, eyes glued to the screen.

Shit.

Roxanne sighed, but shifted, holding him tighter as she moved to a big spoon position, rather than Megamind laying on her chest, holding him close against her. God, why had she forgotten about this scene, she could’ve warned him-

The broken anguished voice of Loki brought her back out, the lime accompanied by a soft gasp from her still frozen love- “Cause I’m the monster who parents tell their children about at night?” Loki’s voice broke at the end and Megamind shifted, turning his face into the pillow and letting out a soft breath, before peeking back out to finish the scene, holding onto Roxanne’s hand so tightly she was scared it might break, but if it did she didn’t think she could find it in her to care.

The rest of the movie… didn’t seem to go so well. Loki’s betrayal against the Jotenheim caused another clinging Megamind, as he grasped onto Roxanne and held with everything he could, silent, pressed against her.

When it ended, she flew up, tugging him up into a hug, clinging onto him.

“I’m so sorry, i-i completely forgot-”

“Rox-Roxanne, it’s okay, it’s alright, im… I’m okay.”

“I should’ve warned you, let you decide to watch it or not-”

“Roxanne, I promise… it sucked but i… I’m okay.”

She pulled back to stare at his face, eyes narrowed, before tugging him close, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m still sorry. I should’ve thought… you know what, fuck it, no more marvel for today, marathon postponed, we’re gonna watch documentaries and I’m gonna watch you correct them when they get a fact wrong and go on those rants that make your face scrunch up all cute and make me wanna kiss you.”

Megamind let out a startled half laugh, sniffling softly before nodding. “Okay…”

Roxanne smiled softly, pressing a kiss against his cheek bone. “I love you.”

His answering trill chased the last bit of guilt from her heart.


	2. Country Boy I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megamind  
> But Country

He hides it more often than he doesnt. That isn’t to say he’s ashamed of it, no, he loved Uncle Shane, but it was easier to be threatening when the accent was something that everyone else had. And the Cajun accent that he had grown up into wasn’t exactly the most threatening thing. So he adapted. But he still had those beginnings, and, when he was alone, or with Uncle Shane again, he’d slip back into that accent, country curling off his tounge like he had been born with it.

Of course… there were the mishaps, where he’d slip a bit mid banter, but he had gotten good at the distractions to hide this fact. With a quick button press, there would be alligators snapping up and distracting Roxanne from the slip of a few words back into the accent. A small extra lever in the bots and Metro Man was distracted completely from the small dip in the words with explosions. It was fullproof. Mostly. Kinda.

Not really.

Roxanne never truly forgot, he realized much later, when they were curled up on her couch and she looked up at him suddenly with such convection.

“Are you Southern?”

Megamind coughed, covering his mouth so he didnt spew water everywhere, coughing a few times until he could breathe again. “S-sorry, what?”

“Multiple kidnappings I swore I heard some sort of country accent coming from you, but then you’d slam down the alligators and I couldn’t ask about it.”

Megamind was silent for a moment, before sighing softly. “Yea…” he shifted, letting the Cajun accent slip out, humming. “My Uncle Shane was, came up here and was the one to teach me to talk properly. He’s on of the guards.” He hummed, smiling down at her. “Should have known I could never distract you properly, darlin-” he squeaked, but kissed back, a bit surprised as Roxanne’s sudden reaction to…

He pulled back, grinning. “Oh?”

“Shut up Megs.”

“Didn’t realize this was gonna be your reaction, love, I would’ve let it out sooner.”

Roxanne groaned, closing her eyes. “I never should have asked.”

“Alright, no, I can ruin it watch.” He closed his eyes, before looking at her in an attempted smolder, the bright grin ruining the effect. “You’ve yee'd your last haw, partner.”

And he was on the floor. Totally worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megamind with a staff of unknown power, while on a roof.

He was on a roof. Why was he on the roof? Why was he sitting there, on this roof, staring down at Metro Man, holding a staff. What the hell did the staff do? Who knows.

Metro Man just stared up at him, one eyebrow raised, as if the height was a barrier for him to cross. Megamind treated it like it was at least.

“Megamind, you know I can just… get up there, right? I can fly.” Megamind stared at him, then pointed the staff down at him, eyes narrowed.

“I am not afraid to smite you with the power of pure evilness, Metro Mahn.”

And that’s the story of how Roxanne laughed so hard her kidnapping chair fell off a roof.


	4. Touch Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megamind after the battle with Titan (Tighten)

Now, it wasn’t like Minion wasn’t affectionate with him. It’s just… metal wasn’t exactly the same, and Megamind didn’t want to have to take Minion from his suit everytime he was upset and craving affection. So he didn't. He ignored the feeling.

It got to the point the only touch he got was when Wayne threw him around, or when the police clamped the cuffs on just a touch too tight. Harsh hands and anger became his normal, and he accepted it.

That’s part of the reason that being Bernard was so much better. Roxanne had gentle hands, casual touches that made Megamind’s knees go weak. He had no clue why it was like that, why he craved it as much as he did, why he shook when he was alone, in tears as he tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

Humans called it being touch starved. He didn’t like that idea, like the affection was something that had to happen, something that he needed. He didn’t need anything.

Maybe that’s why it hurt so much when she stormed from the restaurant. His source of kind touches, gentle words was… gone. Just gone. In a flash of blue and sparks, she became angry, the harsh hands he expected again.

The crowd. God the crowd. He had expected the angry hands, the harsh touches, too tight handcuffs and he panicked and-

She calmed him. Gentle hand on his back, his hand, lowering the gun for him, and helping him out of the crowd, one hand staying on his lower back, as his eyes darted around and glared at people, the brain bots hovering behind them with Minion back in his little ball, that he was almost too big for now.

She got them into the car, Minion in the back, Megamind in the drivers seat as he shook, leaning his head onto the steering wheel and breathed as Roxanne moved around and got into the passenger side, reaching over and rubbing a hand down his back. He shook, taking a breath, before leaning away from her touch, mumbling an apology between his teeth, and Roxanne just pulled away, shushing him carefully.

He was silent as he got them home, hands shaking as he tried his hardest to stay calm, and not whimper again, but from the looks Roxanne would send him, and the anxious splashing from Minion, he wasn’t doing a good job of it.

He flung himself from the car the moment he was back in the lair, stumbling. The curtain came down and he let out a sigh, relaxing for a moment as he let the brain bots do their work. Minion was taken off to a spare suit, while Roxanne stood, watching him.

“Are you alright, Megamind?” She asked softly, and Megamind let out a whimper, closing his eyes a moment, his hands shaking.

“Uh- I-I have no clue.” He laughed bitterly, grabbing onto his cape to cling to it, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, calming himself down.

“Megamind?” She took a careful step towards him, and he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, glancing back at her.

“I'm… you were… right, earlier? I'm… I’m not used… to positive feedback…” He huffed, shaking softly, and Roxanne moved over, carefully taking his hand from his cape. He shifted, rocking on his feet, unsure if he wanted to lean in or away from the touch. She took it, carefully moving in and wrapping her arms around his chest, under his arms, away from the spikes on his shoulders, and he melted, grabbing onto her and clinging.

“You… you made a mistake hugging me, you know… i’m so touch starved… i’m not letting go of you for… awhile.” He mumbled, finally letting himself believe he did need something, clinging onto her with everything he had. She made a soft noise of sympathy and held him a bit tighter.

“That’s alright… I don’t want you to let go.” He shook, leaning his head onto her shoulder, letting out a hiccuping sigh, and barely felt it as she shifted, laying them both down on a couch that hadn’t been there moments before. God he loved the brain bots.

He shifted, clinging onto her tightly and slowly relaxed into her embrace, let himself believe that it wouldn’t end, let himself believe he would be allowed this more often, and drifted to sleep in his delusion.


End file.
